


At your side

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Angstober/Flufftober Mashup [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Movie 3: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, One-Sided Love, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: Is time to say goodbye, and Stormfly doesn't like it.





	At your side

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> Angstober Prompt 11: Separation  
Flufftober Prompt 11: Makeover (Non applicable)

It all happened too soon. 

One moment the battle was over, and they were celebrating, and the other, Stormfly was losing her saddle, and Astrid cuddling with her with a voice that was close to crack. 

She didn’t get it at first, until she notices how Hiccup and Toothless are behaving. 

This was a goodbye, for all of them. 

“_No!_” Was her first thought, going back startled, mildly in panic “_There is so much for us to do, so many things I want to see with you!_” 

This couldn’t be the end! 

They had been together for so long now, so many moons, more than she could count. They had been in the worst times, like that one when Astrid was poisoned, or when Stormfly was full on grief for Garf; they had good times too, winning races and seeking adventures daily. 

More than that, Astrid was her everything. 

Before her, she was mostly lonely, trying to survive in the nest of the queen. Befriended her change everything. 

It was supposed to be one thing only, helping them to defeat the queen and then probably just leave with the rest of the flock. Yet one day with her visiting transformed in another, and another, until she noticed she wanted to be around her, and surprisingly, Stormfly wanted that too. 

For so long, Astrid had been all she has focused, the friendship becoming in something more, something like love. 

A love that she knew, will never be reciprocated. 

“Hey, is okay girl,” Astrid says, getting closer to pet her again “It will be okay, you will be in the Hidden World, and you will be happy” 

“_I don’t want the Hidden world!_” She thought, thinking to chirped, as useless as that could be “_I want to be with you!”_

Then, something clicks to her. 

Astrid was saying goodbye, she wasn’t fighting this decision neither showing that much issue with is, she was okay with it. 

_Astrid was okay her leaving. _

And that knowledge, broke her heart a little. 

After all these winters, all they have lived thought, and she was okay to parting ways? Sure, she was emotional, yet wasn’t trying to go against, while Stormfly was ready to say no to all of this and stay at her side (as she wanted) this wasn’t reciprocated. 

That hurt, a lot. 

Stormfly knew Astrid didn’t see her the same way, that her love was more about friendship and camaraderie. It took time, but the wyvern come to terms with it, even with the fact that she was ready to settle with Hiccup as a mate; and not matter how seeing them together make her feel empty inside, the dragon always stay by her side, since at least she could have that. 

Not anymore, it seems. 

She let her wings fall on her side, defeated. 

“_If you truly don’t want me to be with you,_” she thought, with a knot in her throat “_Then I will go_” 

They have their goodbye after that, cuddling and nuzzling each other, sharing words of love and respect (though the human couldn’t understand her) until they notice the look on Toothless eyes. 

Her alpha roars, and those wild dragons who didn’t have attachments to humans roar in delight, since they will to a home that would be more secure and peaceful. Stormfly didn’t share the sentiment thought. 

“I love you” Stormfly chirped, even if Astrid couldn’t understand it, she needed to say it. 

And with that, she flew away.

**Author's Note:**

> Its a little disaster but hey, finally some wlw here right! also, I think this is the first actual stormstrid here, so yay!  
I seriously didn't know what to do, so I was delayed writing until it was really late...again.  
I need to fix this I swear.   
Oh well.  
Bye.


End file.
